Harry and the Reaper
by Ybarra87
Summary: Eizen had just been slayed and instead of resting in peace he finds himself in the office of Death. Turns out Death needs Eizen's help in protecting and helping a certain little boy. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or Tales of Berseria.


**This is something that came to me and wanted to write. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was finally done. Zaveid had kept his promise of killing Eizen if he should ever became a dragon. He knew Edna would be upset but he didn't want her to suffer looking after him and wanted her to move on with her life. Zaveid had managed to kill Eizen with the help of the Shepherd Sorey and Edna. Eizen could finally rest in peace with the Reaper's Curse going with him no longer affecting the people around him. Now you would think he would finally get a chance to rest in peace but instead of the afterlife he found himself in a strange office.

As Eizen looked around trying to get clues to where he was a man in a black suit walked into the room taking a seat behind a desk. "Please take a seat." He said. Eizen just took one glance at him and knew instantly he didn't have a chance against him so he did what that man said.

"Who are you?" Eizen asked.

The man simply ignored Eizen's question and pulled out a file along with a pen. "Do you prefer the term Malak or Seraph?" He asked.

"Malak." Eizen replied. "Now tell me who are you?" The man just continued ignoring him as he wrote it down. Eizen getting mad slammed his fist against the desk. "Answer me!"

The man just glanced at Eizen. "Would you like me to call you Mr. Eizen or Mr. Reaper?" He asked.

"I want you to tell me where I am and what's going on!" Eizen shouted.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The man asked.

Eizen just thought for a moment. He remembered going up against the last Lord of Calamity with Zaveid and the current Shepherd. During the battle the Shepherd was kill and Eizen seeing that there was no other way to win allowed the Malevolence inside him turn him into a dragon. He remembered his last thought was him killing the Lord of Calamity before mindlessly flying off. "I turned into a dragon." He said.

"Yes you did." The man replied and then asked. "Do you know why you're back to normal?"

Eizen realized the answer. The only way to save a Malak/Seraph when they turned into a dragon was death. "I'm dead." He answered.

"Yes you are."

"How did I die?"

"The current Shepherd and his party, your friend Zaveid and sister part of it, killed you. In order to set you free."

Eizen just sighed, he was glad Zaveid kept his promise but didn't expect his sister to be part of it. "So what now?" He asked.

"You answer my questions so I can fill out this file." The man replied.

Eizen just looked at the man. "I'm sorry but who are you?" He asked.

The man just placed his pen on his desk and smiled while looking at Eizen. "I'll give you a hint. Your nickname and curse happens to be named after me." He replied.

Eizen just grew wide eyed at this. "You're the real reaper?" He muttered out scared that he was in the presence of the actual reaper.

"That happens to be a nickname of mine. My real name and the one I prefer is Death."

"Look I didn't ask for that name." Eizen said trying to see if Death was angry at him for calling himself the Reaper but then realized he had the chance to ask him something that he would probably have the answer to. "Why did you give me that curse?"

Death just looked Eizen in the eyes. "I'm not the one who gave you the curse." He replied.

"What did you say?" Eizen asked shocked that it wasn't Death that gave him the Reaper's Curse.

"I said I'm not the one who gave you the curse."

"Then who did?"

Death just gave a frustrated groan. "It was my little twin sisters Fate and Destiny." He said.

"Fate and Destiny gave me the curse?"

"Yes they did but there's more to it then you know."

"What do you mean?"

"It goes back to a long time ago and in a different world than you come from."

"Just tell me." Eizen said determined to finally get the answers he wanted.

"A long time ago there was an evil lord than ruled over the world. Now he covered the world in darkness and fear taking away all hope for everyone. Now once in a while there would be a hero than would try to stop him but would ultimately fail."

"Just get to your sisters."

"Very well." Death said. "Anyway my sister Fate revealed that a hero who would defeat the evil lord would come when the last person who would try dies. She said that his death would inspire the next hero to finally stop the evil lord in about ten years. My other sister Destiny agreed with her saying that it was the current hero's destiny to die to inspire the next one."

"What happened?"

"The current hero defeated the evil lord despite what they had planned. He was the first person to change fate and defy his destiny to die. Naturally my little sisters were very upset seeing that fate could be changed and destiny defied."

"Okay but what does that have to do with me?"

Death just gave a sigh. "You see the current hero lived his life to the fullest after that and when it was time for him to die he went peacefully." He said. "However my little sisters wanted revenge so they took his name and had him filed under reincarnation so the exact moment he died he would be reborn. Now that wasn't suppose to happen as he was suppose to go into the afterlife but since it did any memories he had of the past were gone for good and for an add luxury they decided to give him a curse that would cause misfortune around him."

Eizen just grew wide eyed with shock and anger. "You mean?!"

"Yes Mr. Eizen, you were that reincarnated soul that was the first to change fate and defy destiny." Death replied.

Eizen just gave a frustrated groan now that he knew his curse was the result of two entities throwing a tantrum. "What happened to your sisters?" He asked.

"After you were reincarnated my sister Life found out and punished them." Death answered. "I don't know what she did to them but they never set foot in her office again. You see Life and me take our jobs very seriously and hate it when something upsets the balance even if it's a small hiccup."

Eizen just absorbed what he heard. To be honest he should be very mad but he wasn't. He had Edna and to him the memories he had with her were very special. "Little sisters are a handful after all." He said as he started laughing.

Death just gave Eizen an amused smirk. "So you're not angry?"

"I'm angry about the curse but the fact that I was reincarnated is something I'm not mad about." Eizen replied. "You see Edna means the world to me and I'm glad I had her as a little sister. So I'm not made at your sisters for reincarnating me so you can tell them I said thank you."

Death just gave a small chuckle. "I'll be sure to do that." He said as he opened Eizen's file. "Now let's go over your file." Death started to read it listing off some of Eizen's history. "You teamed up with the first Lord of Calamity to stop the first Shepherd from taking away all emotions from the world. Yeah the death toll would of been high if that wasn't stopped. Then you took out the next Lord of Calamity by allowing the Malevolence inside to take over turning you into a dragon. After that you stayed in the mountains until the current Shepherd came killed you. Is that right?"

"Yeah that's about right." Eizen said. "How about you tell me why I'm here talking to you?" Death just looked at Eizen when he asked that. "I mean you would have just told me what your sisters did right away instead of going over my life so that makes me think you want something."

Death just gave a small smile. "That I do Mr. Eizen." He said as he closed the file. "You see it concerns my sisters Fate and Destiny and a certain prophecy they made. It has caused a lot of trouble since it fell into the wrong hands to the point that if certain actions aren't taken an entire world will be destroyed."

"Well where do I fit in?" Eizen asked wanting to know what Death wanted from him.

"Well Mr. Eizen you are the first person to ever change fate and defy destiny and the actions you have taken during both of your lives proves that no matter what the odds are stacked against you that you somehow always pull through." Death replied. "I need someone like you to help the child the prophecy chose."

Eizen just sighed. "I'm not making any promises but at least tell me the whole story." He said.

Death just nodded as he took out a small remote and pointed it to a wall where a TV was turning it on. The image that appeared on it was of a little boy who looked to be about six with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing clothes that were to big for him and had a lightning bolt scar on his head. "The young boy the TV there is Harry Potter." Death said. "He is the one my sisters chose for their prophecy."

Eizen just stared at the boy. He could see the shape the boy was in and instantly saw the past. It was like looking at a Malak that was enslaved by exorcists. Then the image of a fat man appeared on the screen and he began to beat Harry with his belt. Eizen just gave a disgusted look as Death turned off the TV. "Tell me about this prophecy." He said.

"Well before I get into the details of it let me at least explain about Harry and his world." Death said as Eizen just gave a nod for him to go ahead. "In Harry's world you have humans and regular beasts but there's a different world that lives next to them living in secret. The people of that world are wizards and witches. Harry happens to be a wizard." Death then pointed the remote to his TV showing the image of buildings and people walking around with sticks. "You see the wizarding world is a lot different from the human one. It's most ruled by the status of blood."

"Blood?"

"Allow me to explain." Death said as he began to explain to Eizen how the wizarding world works starting with pureblood families and how they basically rule their ministry.

"So basically the wizarding world is corrupt."

"Well only the part Harry comes from Magical Britain. The rest of the wizarding world has progressed with time changing with the world. Magical Britain however remains stuck in the past claiming they're the best and refuse to accept change. They fail to see change cannot be stopped and blame muggles and muggle born wizards for it. They seemed to forget that it was my sister Magic who gave the gift of magic to them when they were just ordinary humans or muggles as they call them. She was the one who gave them magic because she wanted to give her gift to those who deserve it. It was a shame she couldn't see how it changed their families in the future but that besides the point." Death said as the image on the TV changed to a snake faced man. "The problem with the purebloods eventually escalated when a new dark lord by the name of Voldemort rose declaring war on all muggles and muggle borns. The thing his followers don't know about him is that his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he happens to be a half blood."

Eizen just glared at the image of Voldemort. "How is he connected to Harry?" He asked.

The image on the TV then changes to an old man with a long beard. "My sisters Faith and Destiny made a prophecy using a so called psychic to deliver it. It basically told of a child that would be responsible for Voldemort's defeat. However she happened to tell the prophecy to a man named Albus Dumbledore. He happens to represent the Light side of Magical Britain and also happens to be a master manipulator. He knew the prophecy meant the end of Voldemort and that it referred to a child born on the end of July."

"Harry was that child wasn't he?"

"Yes he was alongside his twin younger brother Charles." Death answered.

"Did Voldemort find out about this prophecy?"

"Yes, when Dumbledore got this prophecy and spy who was loyal to Voldemort told him about it. Needless to say Voldemort wanted this child dead."

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore set it up where Harry's parents went into hiding and they had a secret keeper to their location. The person he suggested they use was a friend of theirs but he also knew he was a spy for Voldemort. He thought that the prophecy meant that they both had to die in order to stop Voldemort and was willing to sacrifice the lives of the Potters in order to stop him. However that wasn't the case since Voldemort did something that really pissed me off!" Death said as his voice became a little demonic near the end of his speech.

Eizen pretty much knew what he did. "He found a way to cheat you didn't he?" He asked.

"Yes he did." Death said as he began to calm down. "He stumbled upon a disgusting dark magic where he could split his soul into pieces and place those pieces into objects. They happen to be called horcruxes. Anyway back to Harry, Voldemort launched an attack one night with the intent on killing the one of the boys. He didn't know which of the boys would be responsible for his defeat so he decided to kill both starting with Harry however that backfired as the spell he tried to use to kill Harry bounce off of the boy and killed him instead. With the dark lord vanquished Dumbledore came and determined it was Harry's brother Charles who defeated Voldemort. He then suggested that Harry be placed with another family so the Potters could focus on raising Charles. His father was all for it since Charles was the one who defeated the dark lord but his mother was against it. Using a spell he got her to change her mind as well as sign a document stating that they were giving permission for another family to raise Harry but what they signed was actually a paper that stated they were giving up their rights over Harry and basically allowed who ever raised him to raise him as they see fit." Eizen just gave a disgusted look hearing that. "However that wasn't all the meddling old bastard did. Instead of giving Harry to another wizard family that could raise him with love he gave Harry to his aunt and her family, who happen to hate magic. You see Dumbledore realized that a piece of Voldemort's soul was stuck in Harry's head so he came up with a plan to get rid of him. He knew the Dursleys, that's his aunt and uncle's family, would abuse him severely to the point he could be killed but also made a back up plan in case he some how lived enough to attend Hogwarts, that's the wizarding school that Dumbledore happens to be the headmaster to. His plan was to have Harry try to kill his brother upon discovering that his parents were alive and chose his brother over him. He placed dozens of potions and spells on Harry that made him weak and hate his brother. The plan was when he tried to kill his brother Dumbledore would swoop in and save Charles from him killing Harry in the process. He would simply tell Charles that Voldemort managed to possess Harry that night he attacked him and wasn't fully dead and by listening to him Charles could finally stop the dark lord."

Eizen was pretty much angry at what he had just heard and was doing everything he could to stay calm in front of Death. "Just get to what you want me to do." He said.

"Because of Dumbledore manipulating the prophecy Harry will die before his seventh birthday so he can't fulfill the prophecy and with Harry gone Dumbledore will continue to manipulate everything causing people to die early when there suppose to. When that happens people will be born way before they're suppose to which will upset the cycle of life and death and with the cycle out of balance the world will end. I want you to grab Harry from his relatives and raise him. Teach him everything you can and raise him to be a good person so when the time comes he will get rid of Voldemort without any problems or manipulations."

Eizen just sighed. "Why can't your sisters do something about this?" He asked. "It was their prophecy so it should be their mess to clean up."

Death just gave out a groan. "Believe me we tried to get them to do that but they said it wasn't they're fault that Dumbledore was manipulating the prophecy and they just assume it will still come true. They won't listen to us so we decided to take action ourselves but they will still be punished for making us clean up their mess. Now we figure it would be best if a dead soul was to help Harry. Someone noble and would go against anything in their way to help him. You are the best option. Personally I hate the fact that Voldemort is cheating me and I would love to have a Reaper on the case." He said.

Eizen just groaned. "In case you forgotten I'm dead now and I don't see anyway where I can return to life." He said.

"Actually if you agree to help then you will be granted temporary life." Death replied. "You all be granted access to your powers and magic along with access to your dragon form but you'll have complete control over it."

Eizen just thought for a moment. "Suppose if I did take it then how would I teach Harry since his powers are different then mine?" He asked.

"Oh that's simple. The second you get there a link will be established connecting you and Harry." Death responded.

"You mean armatization?"

"In a way. It's basically a bond you two will have. He'll have access to your powers and you'll have access to his. I don't know all the details since it's something Magic came up with for this situation but hopefully you two could figure it out."

Eizen just looked at Death and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." He replied.

"If you agree you'll-" Before Death could finish he stopped hearing what Eizen said. "What did you say?"

"I'll do it. I'll help Harry." Eizen replied.

Death just gave a small smile. "Thank you." He said. "Just to let you know you will be rewarded for doing this."

"What do you mean?" Eizen asked curious what Death was going to reward him with.

"Well I was going to tell you that if you agree you'll be allowed to talk to your sister in her dreams at least once a week." Death said causing Eizen to give a small smile. Death then got out of his chair and went to Eizen. He reached into his suit to pull a few things out. "Here are a few things that will help you." Death then gave Eizen a piece of paper. "These are directions to Gringotts, it's a bank ran by goblins. When you get there I want you to give this to one of the tellers." Death then gave him a Eizen a coin. Eizen saw that there was a skull on on side and a skeleton ferrying a boat on the other. "That is my mark. The moment they see it they'll take you to their king. When you get to him you give him this letter." Death then gave Eizen an envelope. "Inside it will explain everything he needs to know. After that he should have some of his healers and curse breakers get rid of the spells on Harry and rid him of the Horcrux as well as getting rid of the one that's inside his bank. He will also help you set up a new life and get Harry the appropriate teachers he needs."

Eizen just took the stuff Death gave him and put them in his coat. He was about to get up when he then thought of something. "What about my curse won't it affect Harry?" He asked.

"The second you died the curse died with you. It's no longer a part of you. My sisters only made it active for as long as you lived not for when you live until you die and come back to live again. You're free of it." Death replied.

"Okay then." Eizen said relieved that his curse was gone for good. "So when do I start this job?"

"You're starting it now." Death replied as a portal opened up in his office. "What I want you to do is go and rescue Harry from his relatives then you take him to Gringotts but before you do all that I want you to beat the crap out of the fat pig that is his uncle. Do not fire off any magic until the moment you decide to take Harry. When you use your magic make sure to use a huge spell that will cause a lot of damage. Make a huge scene when you leave but I also want you to leave a message for them to give to Dumbledore. Tell them "Death is pissed at him playing puppet master with people's lives so he's sending his Reaper to clean up his mess." Magic and I agree that it would be best if you got the aurors, that's the wizard police, to start investigating."

"Well what about Dumbledore? Isn't he keeping an eye on Harry just in case? It's sounds like something he would do."

"He happens to be out of his office at this moment which will make it very hard for him to get there."

Eizen just gave a smile. "You were planning on me taking this job no matter what weren't you?"

"Like I said I need a Reaper and you're perfect for it." Death replied. "When I feel you taught Harry enough I'll come for you."

Eizen just nodded and went through the portal. As he steeped out of it he saw he was in front of a house and could hear screaming coming from inside. Knowing Harry was in trouble he slammed his fist into the door shattering it into pieces and walked in seeing Vernon standing above Harry with a belt in his hand. He saw Harry cowering scared of his uncle. Eizen just looked at Vernon with a disgusted look. "I'm giving you one warning to get the hell away from him or else." He said.

Vernon just looked at the man in front of him and down at Harry. "You stupid freak! How dare you bring more freaks like you to the door!" He yelled as he raised his hand that held the belt about to bring it down only to have a huge force hit him right across the room. As he got up he saw Eizen with his fists out.

"I warned you." Eizen said as he looked at Vernon. "Now I'll be taking Harry."

Vernon was angry that his nephew had brought another freak into his house but he was even angrier at the fact that this freak had managed to hit him and now he was going to take his nephew. No! In his mind that freak belonged to him and he's allowed to do anything he likes to him. Nothing is going to change that. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY WHERE WITH MY PROPERTY!" He bellowed out.

Eizen just gave a disgusted look hearing that. "You know people like you just make me sick. I was just going to take Harry with out beating the crap out of you like I was told to but now I see why I was told to do that." Eizen said as he ran right towards Vernon punching him right in the gut causing him to vomit. He then punched him right in the face breaking his nose. Vernon tried to hit Eizen only for him to catch Vernon's fist and squeeze it shattering the bones in his hands. He then grabbed Vernon by the throat and threw him into the kitchen where Petunia was with Dudley. Eizen looked at them. "I'm taking Harry now and no one is going to stop me. I also want you to give Dumbledore a message. Tell him that Death is pissed at him playing puppet master with people's lives so he's sending his Reaper to clean to clean up his mess!" After Eizen said that he went towards Harry who was still cowering on the floor. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He said as his hands began to glow yellow and a huge stone pillar came out of the ground going straight through the roof. He then grabbed Harry and went outside. He saw a strange lady with a bunch of cats outside along with some neighbors. Remembering what Death told him about causing a scene and that he still had access to his dragon form he began to concentrate where wings came out of his back. He then formed a huge fireball in his hand while using his other hand to hold Harry. He then threw the fireball at the Dursley's car causing it to blow up and the neighbors to start screaming while the strange lady with the cats just ran back inside her house like she needed to do something. Feeling that he had done enough damage he flew off with Harry.

MEANWHILE WITH DEATH

Death just watched Eizen on his TV seeing him beat the crap out of Vernon Dursley and him scaring the neighborhood while giving out a big laugh. He was enjoying what he saw but stopped watching when he heard his door open and then slam shut. He turned around to see his little sisters Fate and Destiny. "Why if it isn't my dear little sisters here to pay me a visit. May I ask what this visit is for?" He asked.

"You know exactly why we're here!" Fate screamed.

"You're interfering with the prophecy we have made and worst you brought back to life the first person to ever defy us!" Destiny yelled.

"What's worst is that his curse will probably kill Harry before he could fulfill the prophecy!" Fate yelled.

"Now that world is lost thanks to you!" Destiny shouted.

The twins then opened the door only for Death to snap his fingers causing the door to slam shut and lock. He then slammed his hands on his desk causing it to shatter into pieces. Seeing this he just sighed and snapped his fingers making a new one. "Now listen real good. We're trying to salvage the mess you two made and refuse to fix and before you ask what mess let me tell you. Because the prophecy landed in the hands of that meddling manipulative old bastard he has everyone lined up on it like chess pieces willing to sacrifice them when he feels they outlived their usefulness. Not to mention Harry will die before he can fulfill it since everyone thinks it's Charles who stopped Voldemort the first time! If nothing is done there will be people who die before they are suppose to which will cause souls to be born earlier than they're suppose to and that will upset the balance of life and death and before you say that's not your problem what humans do with you're prophecies let me tell you when it interferes with our jobs it's definitely your problem! We tried to tell you to at least give out another prophecy but make sure it was done in front Dumbledore and a bunch of other people but you said no so now we have to get involve! And then Eizen the fact that you had him reincarnated when he wasn't suppose to was one thing but the curse that was a low! I told him everything and to be honest he was glad you had him reincarnated but was mad about the curse."

The twins just looked at their brother in disbelief hearing that Eizen wasn't mad at them for having him reincarnated. "He's not mad at us?" Fate asked.

"No the only thing he's mad about is the curse." Death replied. "He's grateful that he got his little sister because of it. However that doesn't let you off the hook for the curse you gave him! Speaking of which it longer affects him since it disappeared once he died and now that I've given him temporary life his curse won't come back! I need him to help train Harry and help him the best he can!"

The twins just stood there shivering in fear as their brother ripped into them. They had no idea how bad the situation with the prophecy they gave was. They just assumed it would work no matter what humans did with their prophecies. "Well what should we do next time this happens?" Destiny asked.

"Either give out another prophecy or come to us so we can help you fix it." Death said. "We'll help if you just ask."

"Okay we will." Fate said as she and Destiny headed for the door only to see it was still locked.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Their brother asked as he got out from behind his desk. "You two still need to learn about the consequences your actions have caused and what better way than for me to punish you." The twins just hugged each other in fear as their brother got closer to them. "I just want you to know that when I'm done with you that you'll think the punishment life gave you was a picnic." The girls just shook in fear as their brother's face transformed into a skull and demonic cackling could be heard in his office. After hearing that they did what any scared little girl would do they screamed. Needless to say after that incident the twins took their jobs a little bit more seriously not to mention they avoided their brother for a month.

MEANWHILE WITH EIZEN

After Eizen flew off with Harry he soon landed in some secluded woods when he felt he was far away. He then set Harry down to take a look at him. He thought Harry would be scared or afraid but for some reason Harry wasn't. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said as he looked at Eizen. "What are you?"

Eizen just looked at Harry, he didn't know what exactly to tell him but he decided to tell him what he was. "I'm a Malak." He said. "I don't know how to tell you the rest but I'll just say that I'm not exactly from around here and leave it at that." As Harry nodded Eizen pulled out the paper with directions. "Come on kid, we're leaving now."

Harry just looked at Eizen confused. "You're taking me with you?" He asked.

"You didn't just think I saved you from your uncle just to leave you in the wood did you?"

"I don't know what to think. No one has ever bothered to help me before."

Eizen just smiled and said. "Then consider me the first. The name is Eizen."

"Harry."

"Okay then let's go." Eizen said as he began to leave with Harry following him. After following the directions for a while Eizen and Harry eventually ended up at Gringotts. Remembering Death's instructions he went to the first teller he was and gave him the coin. The teller just shrieked in terror seeing it and called for the king. As their king, Ragnok, came to see what was so important he just froze in fear seeing the coin. He knew what it meant and had Eizen and Harry escorted to his office. After asking them what he could do for them Eizen just handed Ragnok the letter. Ragnok read the letter and began to get angry each second he read it after he was done he called some goblins to take Harry to another room to have his the spells placed on him removed and the horcrux in his head taken out. He also told them to raid the Lestrange vault for another horcrux and to destroy it. The goblins simply followed their kings orders as Eizen assure Harry that everything was going to be alright and to just go with them.

As Harry was being treated Eizen spent the time talking to Ragnok telling him about who he was and where he came from. Ragnok grew impressed hearing about Eizen's life and the sacrifice he made to save his world. After a few hours the ritual involving Harry was done and Eizen went to see him. He sat by his bedside waiting for him to wake up and when he did he explained to Harry everything about his life including who sent him and why he was there. Harry was surprised hearing all this but was especially more surprised at the fact his parents were alive and they chose his younger twin brother over him. He was upset at hearing no one wanted him but Eizen just let Harry know that he was there for him now and if he wanted he could be his big brother. Harry accepted that offer immediately.

Over the years Eizen had gotten Harry the best teachers that could teach him with Ragnok's help as well as helping him learn how to use his Malak powers he got thanks to the link they share. He was a little shocked at seeing that Harry could turn into a dragon but eventually they learned how to control it. Besides helping Harry learn magic Eizen also taught him how to fight seeing how Harry now had access to his strength.

During the time Eizen wasn't training Harry he would be doing jobs with him as mercenaries. They would take jobs involving both the regular world and the wizarding world. The jobs they took mostly involved taking down criminals, shutting down criminal operations, and bodyguard work. After the amount of successful jobs they took they became well know in both world. Everyone came to know and fear the Malak brothers.

HARRY AGE 13

Harry and Eizen were currently in a field out in London. There on a special job one that they had been working on for a while now. The job was the death of Fenrir Greyback. Eizen and Harry had heard stories about the damage and devastation he has caused on the jobs they had to help the werewolf communities in the world. He was the one that made life difficult for the werewolves that just want to live in peace and they didn't like what they heard about him. They knew had to be stopped and they were going to do it.

"You sure this information is good Harry?" Eizen asked as he stood waiting for Fenrir.

"Of course it is." Harry replied. "I had the goblins set a rumor up that there was a more powerful werewolf who was a powerful alpha than him and that he was going to be in this area tonight."

"You had this information made? Do you really think he would be dumb enough to fall for it?" Eizen asked only to have his answer when Fenrir showed up with his pack.

"Told you." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Where's the werewolf who thinks he's more powerful than me?!" Fenrir roared out.

"Yeah he doesn't exist." Eizen said as he stared at him.

"We made him up just to draw you out." Harry replied.

"And why would you do a dumb and stupid thing like that?" Fenrir asked mad that he fell for their trick.

"Because we're going to kill you." Harry said causing Fenrir to laugh.

"You two kill me?!" He cackled out. "Just who do you think you're are?"

Harry gave a smirk. "I'm Harry and this is my brother Eizen and we happen to be the Malak brothers." He said causing the Fenrir's pack to gasp.

Fenrir just stared at the two, he had heard about the Malak brothers and how powerful they were but he didn't think he would ever get to meet them. He just gave a vicious smile. "So you're the Malak brothers huh? I'm going to enjoy adding you to my pack." He said.

"The only thing that's going to happen is us putting you down like the rabid dog you are." Harry said as he looked at Eizen. "Okay Eizen, I'll take Fenrir and you'll take the pack."

Eizen just stared at Harry. "No Harry, I'll take on Fenrir and you'll take on the pack." He said.

Harry just glared at Eizen. "Hey I'm the one who should fight him!" Harry shouted.

"You may be strong Harry but I'm stronger. Besides I want to make it extremely painful to him not toy around with him until you get bored and kill him." Eizen replied.

"Hey I'm the one who came up with that rumor knowing Fenrir was stupid enough to buy it!" Harry yelled.

"Hey!" Fenrir screamed only for the Malak brothers to ignore him.

"You may have came up with that idea Harry but you also came up with the one where-"

Before Eizen could finish Harry interrupted him. "I thought we agreed never to bring that up ever again!" He shouted.

"No you agreed to that, I decided to use it as leverage just in case of things like this." Eizen replied while giving a victorious smirk knowing he won the argument.

Harry just scowled and grumbled out. "Fine." He then ran to face Fenrir's pack while Eizen stared at Fenrir.

"I'll be your opponent." He said as he went into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to enjoy making you and your brother submit to me!" Fenrir growled out as he ran towards Eizen.

WITH HARRY

Harry stood right in front of Fenrir's pack. "Okay here's how this is going to go. I'm to give you two chances to walk away with your lives. Now your first chance is now but you're probably waste it by thinking I'm just a weakling and one of you decides to attack me." Harry said as a werewolf came running towards Harry only for him to form a lance made out of stone and toss it right at the werewolf hitting him right through his chest leaving a huge hole where his heart was. Harry then stared at the remaining werewolves. "Okay here's your last chance to walk away. I'm giving this chance to the ones who are only with Fenrir out of fear. This is your chance to get away from him once and for all and for you to live your lives in peace. If you want you can join another werewolf community in another country. I try America they're fairly decent to werewolves. Those who stay will die."

Some of Fenrir's pack just looked at each other and over half decided to run away leaving the ones who were loyal to Fenrir to their doom. Harry just smiled as the ones that stayed tried to attack him. Harry simply dodged their attacks while dragon wings came out of his back. Harry then flew up above them forming a huge fireball and shot it at them incinerating them all. Harry then landed and looked to see Eizen beating the crap out of Fenrir.

WITH EIZEN

Eizen just dodged the swipe Fenrir made and punched him right in the face sending him flying. Eizen just walked towards him as Fenrir got up. "You know me and my brother have been helping out at werewolf camps located in other countries and we've heard about all the trouble you caused. Because of your actions they're paying for it when all they want to do is live in peace." Eizen said as he closed in Fenrir.

Fenrir just growled. "Those werewolves are weak and they deserve to suffer!" He yelled as he rushed at Eizen only for Eizen to punch him in the gut and then in the face. He kept punching Fenrir while noticing the giant fireball Harry had made in the sky.

Eizen knew it would only be a matter of time before the aurors showed up so he needed to hurry this up. "Time to end this." He said as he punched in the face sending him stumbling back. Eizen then casted a spell where discs of wind circled around Fenrir slashing his body and slicing off his arms. As Fenrir howled in pain Eizen then punched him right through his chest destroying his heart in the process. "That is for families of your victims. I hope Death makes your afterlife a nightmare." He said. Eizen then noticed Harry walking towards him.

"I see you're done." Harry said.

"Yeah and I saw that little firework show you put on." Eizen replied. "That was enough to get the attention of the aurors. We need to go now!" However before the Malak brothers could leave they were immediately surrounded by the aurors with Amelia Bones among them.

Amelia just looked at the scene in front of her. She didn't know what she was going to see when she got word about someone using a powerful and unknown magic but what she was seeing now just made her speechless. Fenrir Greyback's dead body. She was shocked that someone had managed to kill him but to see him with his arms sliced off and a huge hole in his chest was something else. She just looked at the two people in front of her. "Who are you two?" She asked.

Eizen just sighed. "We're the Malak brothers." He said. "I'm Eizen and this is my little brother Harry."

Amelia just took a moment to absorb what she heard. She knew all about the Malak brothers while no one has ever seen their faces or got their names they have made their reputation well known taking down certain criminals. Some of those criminals happen to be from powerful pureblood families that were part of certain crime organizations. The ministry just claimed that they were under the Imperious curse why this happened but the Malak brothers would always leave evidence proving that they weren't. Amelia just knew she was in for a big headache until she took a good look at the youngest brother and gasped. "Harry Potter?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and groaned. "It's Malak!" He shouted. "I have nothing to do with that pathetic excuse for a family."

Amelia just looked at him and could see how much he hated the Potters not that she blamed him. She remembered when she responded to the magical disturbance on 4 Privet Drive and what she saw the Dursley's car on fire as if something blew it up and the giant stone pillar sticking out of the house. When she went into the house the man who lived there Vernon Dursley began yelling at her and her aurors calling them freaks like they knew what they were wizards. Then one of her aurors came and told her the neighbors saw the man who did this was carrying a young boy from this house and wings came out of his back as he then threw a fireball at their car blowing it up and flew off with the boy. Something did not add up when she heard this since she noticed the pictures in the house and they all have just one boy in them and he happened to still be here. When she asked them about the other boy they immediately told her there was no other boy in there house. She knew they were lying and ordered her aurors to start searching the house for anything that would tell them who the boy was. She was shocked and sickened when they came to tell her they found what looked like a bedroom in a cupboard under the stairs not to mention the dried up blood stains and rotten smell. She immediately asked them who was staying in the cupboard only for their son to say it was just a worthless freak. Just hearing that made her want to hex them but she had a job to do and needed to keep her emotions in check but then one of her aurors found something with a magical signature. It was a document. As she read it she just became angry at what she saw. The Potters had another child and they gave up their rights over him by signing this paper which also stated who ever took him in was allowed to raise him as they saw fit. No one knew the Potters had another child since Charles was an only child but as she looked at the date on this paper she saw the date and realized it was around the time Voldemort was defeated. She was beyond angry and she intended to question the Potters about what they knew about this but before she could another person showed up. One she did not expect but now that she saw him knew he had something to do with this, Albus Dumbledore. She immediately made her way to him and questioned him about why the Potters never mentioned they had another child than Charles and he was placed in this place with these monsters. He just said it was to keep him safe and that he had someone check in on him to see he was fine and happy. Amelia didn't buy it and showed him where they made him sleep and the blood they found but before he could make an excuse Petunia went up to him and told him what the man who took Harry told her to tell him. That Death was pissed at him playing puppet master with people's lives and he sent his reaper to clean up his mess. When Amelia heard that she knew right then that what happened there was a rescue mission and it was also an attempt to let the aurors know what was going on.

She just sighed as she dragged her thought out of that and looked at Harry and then Eizen. "I take it you were the one who rescued Harry from that place?" She asked.

"Yeah I was." Eizen replied. "I'm not going to give you any details but I was sent to rescue him and I decided to make him my little brother."

Amelia couldn't believe Harry was one of the Malak brothers however she knew it would just be best to keep this a secret since it looked like Harry was happy. So she decided to focus on the task in front of her. "Did you two kill Greyback?" She asked.

"I killed him." Eizen said as he stepped forward. "I had Harry take care of Fenrir's pack."

"I let the ones who weren't loyal in that rabid mutt go." Harry replied.

"Why did you kill him instead of capturing him?" Amelia then asked.

"There was a price on his head for his death." Harry responded.

"So you killed him for the money?"

"No, the bounty for his death was made by the families who were affected by Fenrir and that havoc he caused." Eizen replied. "They decided to combine all of their money for a huge bounty since they felt he needed to die but we didn't do it for the money."

"You didn't. Then why?"

"We did it because we've seen the damage his reputation has caused for the werewolves who just want to live in peace." Harry answered. "He needed to be stopped and we decided to do it. We're not going to take the reward money for this so you can consider this a community service."

Amelia just shook her head. She knew they were right and Fenrir had big a huge problem for Magical Britain. The ministry was never fair to werewolves thanks to Fenrir but with him dead it may start to change. She began to wonder what to do with Harry and Eizen when she noticed two dementors circling nearby. "What are dementors doing here?!" She shouted.

Harry and Eizen took a look and both gave out a groan. "Oh great them again." Harry groaned out. "What is this the fourth time this month?"

"Fifth." Eizen replied. "It's your turn to get rid of them since I handled the last bunch."

Harry just groan as he went to fight them. Meanwhile Amelia looked at them with astonishment. "You've been fighting the dementors?" She asked.

"No, we've been killing them." Eizen responded.

"You've been killing them?" Amelia asked shocked at what she heard.

"Yeah they've been coming after us for a while now and we found out no matter how hard we hit them they won't stop so we use our magic to kill them." Eizen answered. "We found it's the only thing to stop them from bothering us or hurting anyone."

Amelia was now suspicious. "Why have they been coming after you?" She asked as she saw Harry throw a lance made of wind at the dementors hitting them right through the chest with the lance going through both of them.

Eizen just sighed. "About a while back we took a job of finding out who was attacking some researchers in America who are working on a cure for werewolves. When we got there we saw those things attacking them and killed them. We later found out what they were and that they were attacking other places where treatments for werewolves let alone camps for them in other countries. We heard your ministry is responsible and knew someone there was sending them. So we decided to set out a rumor that we've been killing the ones responsible for the attacks on werewolf camps and their supporters. About a week later they started popping up."

Amelia frowned knowing Eizen was right. The ministry was responsible for them and someone was using them for their own gain. She was going to look into who was behind it but right now she needed to figure out what to do with Eizen and Harry. She wasn't planning on bringing them in since she felt justice was finally done for the people who had suffered thanks to Fenrir but she also knew Dumbledore would looking for Harry and she did not trust the man. She told her niece to keep her informed on anything that went wrong at the school which she had been and she hadn't been happy at what she found out the first two years she was at Hogwarts. This year wasn't better as well since Peter Pettigrew escaped and dementors were lurking around Hogwarts. However she somehow knew it would only be a matter of time before everyone found out the truth. She needed some way to keep them close until she could find some way to help Harry where Dumbledore or his parents could hurt him. Then it hit her.

"Well we better get going if that's okay." Eizen said as Harry got done killing the dementors and ran towards him.

"I would like to hire you." She said getting them to stop in their tracks.

"What kind of job?" Harry asked.

"A security job."

Eizen turned around to look at her. "Give us the details." He said.

"In a few months from now there will be a special event where wizards from all over will be at. Given certain events that have been happening in our country we could use some extra security. If something does happen you would have my full permission to do what you must to protect the people there." Amelia explained.

"What is this event?" Harry asked.

"The Quidditch World Cup." Amelia answered.

Harry just gave out a disgusted scoff but before he could say no Eizen immediately accepted. "We'll do it." He said. "Just tell us when and where and we'll be there."

Amelia could see Eizen accepted for a reason when Harry clearly didn't want to do it and would ask him about it later. Right now she needed to focus on what she could do for Harry. She just smiled and told them she would send them the location. After hearing that Eizen just nodded and then grabbed a complaining Harry and left.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
